The Evolution of A
by Nuuoa
Summary: Agile, active, ablaze, abnormal, abrupt, addicted, afraid, adorable, alluring, aware... Atlanta.
1. Agile

Agile

He had never before seen someone so agile. Someone so _alive_. The girl was a line of fire before his eyes, ripping through the ground and tearing open the sky. Her hands were widespread, grasping at the seams of pink-gold dawn. Her smile was wide and full. Her eyes a twinkling blur.

Her running was the most beautiful thing he had seen.

He hated her for it.

He had never known was it was like to live with such passion, such reckless abandon. The shadows of past were soon banished by her smile.

"Atlanta!" She introduced herself, smiling.

"Archie."

o-o-o

_Note: I know I should be working on my other works, for obvious reasons, but I've decided to start this up on the side. I did not start this with the intention of stealing anyone's ideas who may have done something like this drabble before me, merely with the thought of clearing my head—with fluff. Each drabble will be one-hundred words, and each theme or title shall begin with the letter A—so it is appropriately named. This also keeps in theme with the main characters names: Archie and Atlanta. This ten chapter story will follow the evolution of both feelings and relationship in Archie and Atlanta's lives._

I hope you all enjoy(ed) it! Reviews are much appreciated!

I'd also like to say that this is the –shortest- thing I've ever written in my entire life! The note is actually longer than the body. Haha.

Oh—and HAPPY NEW YEAR. –Nuuoa


	2. Active

Active

She certainly was active; there was no doubt in his mind about that. If their first meeting had been any indication, then it was no surprise that her exercise routine was so rigorous.

Every day Atlanta would wake up at the crack of dawn and begin her dance with the pavement; every afternoon she would eagerly accept the challenge of the weight room; and every night she would sleep soundly. Her hair tussled loosely around her face. Her breath slow, steady and warm. Her body still, but firm and—

Wow...

Archie never knew that he possessed such an active imagination.

o-o-o

_Note: Oh dear, our poor little Archibald. I must admit, these drabbles are hard to write. Because though I find it great that they're so short and easy to come up with, the fact that I have to –evolve- (hence title) their relationship... OH WELL. Thank you so, so much for the feedback! Demenior, __~~LoNeLy sOuL~~, Archie-And-Atlanta 4 ever, rubies'n'diamonds, Anya=Paradox, .., you are all UBER fabulous. _**Uber**. _I'll be updating this every day :), but now I am off to school... DD:... hooray?—Nuuoa _


	3. Ablaze

Ablaze

His head and heart hurt.

He was ablaze.

Every inch of Archie was on fire; he hadn't been to school in days. The others had asked him what was wrong. They didn't understand, for there was no way that he could be sick. He was immune! So how could Archie explain to them that what he had was the worst kind of disease?

It was a fever in his cheeks that lit up whenever she brushed against him.

It was a torch in his throat whenever he spoke her name.

Atlanta.

There was no cure. He was going to die.

_Note: This one is one of my favourites : ), so I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again to the reviewers of chapter 1, and also the reviewers of the latest chapter: 4evacrazy, __elegos-sirinial-shamtul, Demenior, Anya-Paradox, and dazzeling diamond._

As I promised, there will be one every day until I get off my butt and write more, but I actually have been writing! Demenior, Anya-Paradox and I have a joint account together:_** Nudemania**__ (haha, it's a combination of our names) which we've updated most recently. Sorry for the shameless advertising ;D. Much love—Nuuoa __  
_


	4. Abnormal

Abnormal

Archie guessed that it was a bit abnormal, spending free time with the girl he liked. Though spending free time with the girl you like doesn't sound abnormal at all, it is...

When it's as a friend.

Who on earth does that to themselves? Was he just _born _stupid, or did the dimmer part of his brain just take over when Archie decided to fight an immortal god?

... Maybe that tiny little fact was even more abnormal.

Still, Archie wouldn't stand for it! He would be more than a friend! He'd tell her all about his feelings...

Later.

o-o-o

_Note: Haha, oh, our poor little Archie. What an unfortunate soul! Having to spend all your free time with the girl that you like. GEEZE. How AWFUL! Hopefully this update wasn't. So, huzzah, and thank you again to you reviewers! You guys are UH-MAY-ZING. 4evacrazy_, _elegos-sirinial-shamtul, Anya-Paradox, dazzeling diamond, lepidopteran, Demenior, and .. _


	5. Abrupt

Abrupt

It had been so abrupt. He couldn't have known—couldn't have prepared for it; there had been no warning—no indication.

But it had happened, and there was no going back.

If only Archie had been Theresa or had had her powers, then he might have been able to do something—anything. Or maybe he could have had super speed, not that he could outrun it. But no, he had to be the _warrior. _Little good that did him now.

Because there had been no warning, and he was not Theresa.

And Atlanta had somehow become...

His Best Friend.

o-o-o

_Author's Note: AW. This one still makes me feel fluffy inside, but at the same time, it's like—ARCHIE ANGST TO THE EXTREME! You may be a friend, but at least you're the best. Just like my reviewers! (Yes, I did use that segway.) Thank you once again to: Anya-Paradox, lepidopteran, .Invisible-Nobody., 4evacrazy, dazzeling diamond, and Demenior. You guys make my day.—Nuuoa _


	6. Addicted

Addicted

When Archie had been younger, and much more naive, he had been addicted. Those were terrible times; he still woke up sometimes, at night, his throat dry and his palms sweaty, his mind lingering on the tastes of the past. For Archie had not been addicted to just any drug, but to the most potent drug of all...

Sugar.

Yes, Archie had been a fat kid.

And now he was afraid that it was happening all over again. Because just the other day, his ravenous gluttony had returned—stronger than ever before.

He wondered what Atlanta's lips tasted like.

o-o-o

_Note: They taste like cookies, Archie. They taste like cookies._

Cookie Monster: COOKIES? I LOVE COOKIES! C IS FOR COOKIE, THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! OH! C IS FOR COOKIE, THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!

... Can you tell that I was obviously fat in my childhood too (and still? xD, haha, I kid). I am also currently hyper, after surviving three straight hours of Math. MATH. Thanks to: elegos-sirinial-shamtul, lepidopteran, Shaybie (or Anya-Paradox), Demenior, and 4evacrazy, for the reviews of this chapter.—Nuuoa 


	7. Afraid

Afraid

Archie had never really been afraid of anything, excluding the obvious puddle. When he was younger, he had always been the one who had to go up on the bed to squash the spider, or the one who had to go outside to see what was making noise. He had never been afraid of the dark.

Truth be told, Archie wasn't even afraid of Cronus.

So why was it now, when he was full-grown, that he found himself afraid?

He was being chased. She wore no mask.

The scary thing was, he didn't run from her...

He ran towards her.

o-o-o

_Author's Note: I'm afraid too. I'm afraid that what started out as me planning to actually show the evolution of their relationship with words AND some dialogue (Note: Chapter 1) has turned into Archie angsting... Not that that's abnormal in any case._

_OHVELLSVELL, I hope you guys liked this one. Sorry it was a day late. Thank you to the reviewers of Fatchie (Fat Archie): The Thing In My Closet (not including Archie and Nudemania)/Anya-Paradox, 4evacrazy, lepidopteran, dazzeling diamond, Demenior, and Storm Warning.—Nuuoa_


	8. Adorable

Adorable

She was adorable. Sometimes, at night, when he was sure the others were asleep, Archie would sneak into Atlanta's room—and no, it was not to watch her sleep… It was due to insomnia. The cure: Joint late night runs. Wake-up? Permission granted.

Archie made sure he became a regular Red Bull consumer.

Because of this, Archie's eyes had developed an unwanted—or wanted—daylight-clear vision of her. Not her body, as he his midnight fantasies so strongly suggested, but of her face.

The access her smile granted to her soul.

No, she was not adorable…

She was beautiful.

"Archie?"

o-o-o

_Note: Okay, so, yeah… The once-a-day thing kinda died, BUT I had a good reason for it! My workload was so ridiculous, that I pretty much killed myself. Do you want to know more about Tibet, and its status as an autonomous, sovereign, self-determining nation? Because I no longer have a desire to have anything to do with that question… Oh well. I am completely and utterly blocked, besides the crack-story that I refuse to post (as it's almost worse than Fro'vs, Mo', if any of you have read hat co-created story with Demenior). So I do have a dilemma, but it's okay, for I am having a wonderful, EPIC weekend. And though I'm tired, I refuse to yawn (inside joke there :) ). For now, just review. Though this little thing is almost over, and is silly, I still appreciate your feedback. _

_P.S. I love the ending of this, because you can take it so many ways. My two favs: Archie has fallen asleep, watching her, or he's been caught staring._

Silly boy. –Nuuoa


	9. Alluring

Alluring

She had to be the most alluring person that Archie knew. She obliviously dangled numerous temptations in front of his mouth with hers; she swayed his discipline with every graze of her hand.

It wasn't on purpose, but it didn't make his silence any easier. He had known her so long, thought of her so often... There was no hope of reversing feelings. It was futile; he just as well kill the sun.

All the same, Archie knew that one day he would falter—he would lose to her, just as he always did.

"I love you."

Atlanta choked.

"What?"

o-o-o

_Note: Oh dear... __FLUFF, I see fluff! I also see an update? Do I see reviews? Next is the last, hope you guys liked my attempt to get over procrastination and boredom, and might do something similar to this again soon. –Nuuoa _


	10. Aware

Aware

His mouth had run away with him again, he was aware of that. It always led back to that: running, didn't it? Her running, his running—though it was of an entirely different kind. Archie felt pathetic. He deserved whatever he got as she approached him, her tentative steps so unlike her.

"Archie?" Atlanta was speaking, her mouth opening slowly to draw breath. She quivered; he could see her through the base of his lashes, losing faith.

Was this the end to them? Please, no, please.

"I love you too."

Maybe he had never really been aware at all.

o-o-o

_Note: Well, I finally remembered to come back to this and finish it off. I may do something like this again. I forgot how easy and fun it was. I wanted to avoid the whole cliché ending, but Archie always muses, and I wanted to make it as descriptive as possible. Thank you so much for sticking with me, I adore you all. There will be many more musings to come. Thank you again, for everything. –Nuuoa_


End file.
